1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cosmetic compositions especially well suited for the care of hair or of the skin and comprising certain silicone-in-water emulsions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The silicones have long been used as raw materials having a wide variety of properties (feel, spreading, inertness and the like) which can advantageously be formulated into cosmetic compositions.
The application of silicone-based aqueous emulsions results in the formation of an invisible hydrophobic film and this property is particularly advantageous for application to skin (providing a non-tacky, nongreasy and soft feel) and for application to hair (untwisting or disentangling effect). In this instance, because of their easy dispersibility, silicone oils are typically used, of low molecular weights and which have a dynamic viscosity at 25.degree. C. well below 5.times.10.sup.4 mPa.s. However, because of their superior persistence or longevity, silicone compounds of higher molecular weights and viscosities have appeared to be the silicones of choice, such as oils and resins which have a viscosity at 25.degree. C. of at least 9.times.10.sup.4 mPa.s.
Hereinafter, by the expression "VHV compounds" (very high viscosity compounds) are intended the oils and resins exhibiting at 25.degree. C. a viscosity as high as at least 9.times.10.sup.4 mPa.s.
Nevertheless, when using VHV silicone compound starting materials, the preparation of aqueous emulsions which are at the same time finely divided and stable presents certain difficulties, which can be overcome, as described in EP-A-0,200,916, on condition, on the one hand, that the VHV compound is used in the form of solution in a volatile silicone, said solution having a viscosity advantageously ranging from 30,000 to 2.times.10.sup.6 mPa.s or more and, on the other, that a judicious mixture of three surface-active agents of nonionic type is selected, these having HLB values of 7 to 9 in the case of the first of such agents, from 13 to 15 in the case of the second and equal to or higher than 16 in the case of the third of such agents.